Video cassettes have reel brakes to prevent unspooling of the video tape during handling of the cassette while the cassette is outside of a video cassette recorder player. When placed in the recorder, a pin releases the brake to allow rotation of the reels.
The standard VHS-type cassette hub braking system is designed to be activated by a round pin. The round pin is inserted into a hole in the base of the shell, and the height of the pin causes the brake retractor to pivot on two pins, which in turn pushes against two independent, spring-loaded brakes, causing them to rotate and to disengage the teeth on the two tape hubs. When the pin is removed from the shell, the spring, or springs, returns the brakes to a locking position. In addition, the brakes push against the brake retractor, returning it to its original position.
When the standard round pin is inserted into the shell described in copending applications, the width of the pin spreads the gap between the brake release arms, overcoming a brake return spring and causing the brakes to rotate on two living hinges, and in turn causing the opposite ends of the brakes to rotate away from the teeth on the tape hubs and to disengage. When the pin is removed from the shell, the brake return spring returns the brakes to a locking position.
Standard round brake release pins are used by most video cassette recorder manufacturers. A problem may be incurred with the current system when the standard round pins are not used by the VCR manufacturers. In some instances a rectangular blade is used which can be as thin as 0.030". These alternative designs do not meet major manufacturers' specifications, nonetheless they do work with most standard VHS cassettes. Using the width of the pin to spread brake levers does not work with all shapes and sizes of brake pins.
A need exists for a reel brake which may be molded integrally with a video cassette, which may be activated by a thin blade as well as by a pin.